Yoshi's New Year
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Yoshi celebrates his wonderful New Year's Day with his good friends on Yoshi's Island.


**Yoshi's New Year **

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla: _Happy New Year!_ I bet that you all will be surprised that I actually written the author notes last for this fanfic. Anyway, with this fanfic, it's to show how Yoshi and _his friends_ celebrate the coming of the new year! And for those who don't know by not having read any of my previous fanfics, the friends of Yoshi happen to be Peppy Ankylosaurus, Doctor Harryhausen Howard Hoshi, Birdo, Boshi, Heppy Ankylosaurus, Zirdo the Birdosaurus, Shelia the Stegosaurus, Bronto the Brontosaurus, and finally Chad the Charmander. Phew, that took almost fifteen seconds to write, but no matter! It's the new year of 2008! Everyone, read, enjoy, and have a happy new year!

Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to Nintendo. Peppy Ankylosaurus, Dr. Hoshi, Heppy Ankylosaurus, Zirdo the Birdosaurus, Shelia the Stegosaurus, Bronto the Brontosaurus, and Chad the Charmander are owned by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus here. Sheesh, that explains _a lot_.

----------

All was set on the idyville island of the Yoshisauruses. At Yoshi's House, Yoshi and his friends were holding their New Year's Party, with Yoshi's brand new pet Chain Chomp guarding the house.

"This will be the best new Year's ever," Birdo admitted, smiling as she took a sip of the red punch, "And this punch is delicious, too!"

Shelia the Stegosaurus smiled. "Thanks! I got the recipe from my grandmother. She knows how to make good punch!"

"Humph! Drink your fruity punch for all I care..." Boshi muttered quietly under his breath, his arms folded as he watched Heppy and Zirdo playing some tennis.

Heppy grabbed a green tennis ball from the bucket nearby. He grinned at his soon-to-be girlfriend, Zirdo. "All right, Zirdo, this serve is for you!" He said as he tossed the ball into the air and swung at it with his tail club.

Zirdo gasped, and she ducked onto the ground, glancing back to see the tennis ball breaking through the glass window. She got up and giggled, while Heppy rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Peppy Ankylosaurus was watching from his yellow sofa, drinking some of the punch. "Mmm...this punch is delicious!" He admitted, tapping Shelia on the shoulder and asking, 'Hey, what's in this stuff anyway?"

Shelia only smirked. "I'm pretty sure you don't want to know..."

"Come on!" Peppy begged, doing his cute impression of a kitten, "_Please?_"

Shelia sighed, and she shook her head. "Oh, all right." She whispered into Peppy's ear. "I put in..."

Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi were in the kitchen, chatting with each other. Then they both heard Peppy screaming, and the two Yoshisauruses ran into the living room, to see all of their friends except Boshi pointing and laughing at Peppy, who crouched down and started to move back and forth, sucking his thumb.

"What the heck is up with the Pepster?" Yoshi asked, giving Peppy an odd look.

Chad the Charmander was rolling on the ground, his hands on his stomach as he laughed to his content. "Ha ha ha! Peppy just learned what's in the punch!" He laughed, shouting with laughter afterwards, "Oh man, it's so hilarious, I think my stomach is going to burst!"

Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi looked at each other oddly, and they both shrugged. It was then that Bronto the Brontosaurus came crashing down from the ceiling, landing on top of the counter, which caused the punch to fly off and break into pieces on the nice green and orange-stripped carpet, the punch itself spilling all over.

"Man! I just got this carpet three years ago!" Yoshi shouted in dismay, smacking Bronto in the head, "Thanks for ruining the drinks _and_ my carpet, you douche!"

Bronto got up, and he apologized. "I'm sorry, Yoshi, I didn't mean any harm," He said, handing out five dollar bills to Yoshi, "Here, let me make it up to you with five dollars."

Yoshi glared angrily at Bronto. "I don't want the money, I want a new carpet," He growled, steam coming out of his nose.

Bronto gulped, and he ran out of the house, threatened to get Yoshi a new carpet.

Dr. Hoshi only sighed and patted Yoshi on the back. "Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi... how many times do I have to tell you," The elder purple Yoshisaurus stated, "Just relax. There's no need to get angry because something spilled on something you value."

Yoshi sighed, and he shook his head. "It's just that...well..." He looked up at the ceiling, noticing the hole that Bronto accidentally made, "Well, I guess that remodeling the house wouldn't hurt." He sighed and sat down on the couch, his friends joining as well.

It was then that Bronto came back into the house, with a brand new, green and yellow-stripped carpet, much to the delight of everyone. "So, what do you think of this carpet, Yoshi?" He chuckled, and he grabbed the old carpet and threw it out of the house through the broken window, placing the new carpet in its place. "It's fresh, it's new, and it has _yellow_ stripes instead of orange!"

Yoshi smiled, and he hugged Bronto, stating, "Thank you, Bronto. And I always did like yellow more than orange," He admitted laughing as he and Bronto sat down on the couch, looking at the television, the ball going up and sparkling.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!" Yoshi, Peppy, Dr. Hoshi, Birdo, Heppy, Zirdo, Shelia, Bronto, and Chad all cheered, with Boshi only giving a smirk as the ten dinosaur friends celebrated the coming of the new year.

**The End**


End file.
